


Game of Needs

by Captain446



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain446/pseuds/Captain446
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been best friends for years. The bond they share has always had it's own twists to it. The twists have a way of messing with the different relationships they get involved in and confuse that crap out of Lexa.





	1. First Move

**“Lex - I need you!” 11:14pm**

  
I smirk at the text. _11pm on a Saturday night, in the middle of the party we’ve both been at for 2 hours already? Of course she needs me._

  
I’m sitting on the island counter of the kitchen, as I have been for something like half an hour or so, fading in and out of conversations with various teammates of mine from soccer.

  
“Never bet against Brady! You’re a dumbass!” Harper’s arms fly up in the air, exasperated with the argument she’s been having in front of me with Monroe.

  
Football isn’t my thing, never has been, but I feel a light laugh escape as Monroe glares back at her and turns on her heel heading towards the keg. Another laugh bursts free as I meet Harp’s eyes and the ferocity that had claimed them is released, replaced inside with her usual mischievous sparkle.

  
“ You care about football almost less than I do - What the hell was that for?” Between giggles. _Good god, I’m laughing a lot._ I glance down at my half full red solo cup. _Maybe I need to slow it down._

  
“ Just looking for a reaction.” She shrugs off as her eyes follow the path Monroe had taken - _I saw that!_ as she turns her back to lean against the counter beside me.

  
“ A “reaction”?” I shoot back with air quotes. She meets my eyes but offers nothing more. “ Seems to be playing with fire a little.” I try again. Her eyes narrow at me.

  
“We bicker all the time - you know that - what’s it to you?” I beam down at her, she follows my wavelength more than most of our friends. She knows where this conversation is going but apparently is adamant about making me be the one to lay it out straight. _Well…not straight._

  
“You suck at flirting” _Wow, I can be blunt._ Her head snaps in the opposite direction for a moment before coming back to face me. Her eyes hold more vulnerability than I’ve seen in her in a very long time. _Oh shit, maybe this is deeper than a little tipsy and a lot horny._

“I’ll let it go. But when you want to talk about it - I’m here, yeah?” I’m not normally one to backtrack but this isn’t something I want to push tonight.

  
“Thanks, don’t say anything please?”

  
“Of course not!”

  
“Not even to Clarke, I need to pretend this isn’t a thing for a while” I pause for a second to debate whether or not to feign innocence - Because, of course I won’t tell Clarke?! _Ha, Except I totally would. Probably tonight. I’d probably get up and go find her TO tell her._

  
“Yeah, Okay, Fine.” I roll my eyes. In doing so, blonde hair flashes in the corner of my eye and I glance towards the sliding door to the back deck in time to watch Octavia slam into Clarke’s back, just about throwing them both to the ground before a hand flies out and catches the counter. _Good save, also - speak of the devil._

  
“Good save” I smirk over my shoulder and shimmering blue eyes meet mine before both girls fall into a fit of giggles. _This is like an equation - O + CG + Alcohol = Giggling hot mess_. Clarke pulls O’s face close to hers and whispers something to her before planting a big kiss on her cheek and shoving her further into the room where she regains balance and subsequently stumbles again into the living room.

  
“Hey Bitch! Linc! Lincoln! I’m talking to you! Bitch!” Everyone becomes Octavia Blake’s “bitch” when she’s been drinking. Her boyfriend, is definitely not an exception. I smile as I see Linc’s face as he recognizes his girlfriends voice and turns to find her hurdling towards him. _He’s happy. He deserves happy. That makes sense. THEY make sense._

  
Fingers snap in front of my face, before hands fall to my knees. Eyebrows above those damn knowing blue eyes are sky high. How can eyes know so much. It’s like they can see into soul and read my thoughts… _Okay, definitely need to slow down - I’m not making sense anymore._

  
“ You okay love? You never answered my text!” She teasingly jabs, she knows I’m here when she needs me. We work like that, however it’s intended. Tonight though, I know she needs me for an intent considerably less noble than that implies.

  
“Right, sorry, so what’s the plan?” This is dance we do often enough to sense what’s about to happen. It’s the alcohol, but I allow my eyes to rake over her body as I speak. She’s wearing a simple black tank and sinfully tight ripped blue jeans and a plaid button up that I’m pretty sure I bought originally but somehow was commandeered at some point.

  
“Good to know where you are at babe.” _Caught, oh well._ I know the looks give her confidence for her to do this. My eyes meet hers to find a smug grin plastered across her face. Quickly accompanied by a low husky laugh. I stare at her for a moment with a dopey smile.

  
“Sorry…” _I’m not._ We both giggle at that. Her hands run up my thighs and I open my knees enough from her to step between them. They rest at my hips, as I reach up to hang my arms loosely on her shoulders.

  
“ So, who’s your target tonight?” She glances over both shoulders quickly, my eyes follow where she looks. It’s a good crowd, I’m sure I’ll find some entertainment for my night after Clarke’s done with me, but for now, she has my focus.

  
“ No one in particular yet, what about you?” An excited smile cracks across her face and it’s contagious.

  
“See the group of guys in the living room by Linc and O?”

  
“ The ones talking to Murphy?! Automatic veto, sorry!” We don’t hate Murphy, I don't hate Murphy. He’s always been part of our friend group, but he's also always been a bit of a loose canon so a group of guys, that we don't know, that naturally gravitate to Murphy - It makes me cautious.

  
“ Pshh, It’s fine, babe! His name’s Finn, we were talking outside. He’s the one with the longer hair. He seems fine… and interested. Besides, Murphy isn't as bad as you all assume he is. Maybe, if you guys stop expecting him to be an asshole, he will.” She has more bite to her words than I expect and it takes me aback for a second. My eyebrows crinkle in the middle and she registers the shift. She slides her hands up to my waist and closes the distance between our bodies.

  
She’s my best friend, but pressed against me like that, my breath hitches every time. I’m not blind, she’s damn beautiful, and this thing we do at parties, if i’m honest, almost exclusively to get attention - _almost_ \- is fun.

  
The first time it happened, we thought it was going to ruin us. But we were able to sort it out for what it was, and just enjoy the feeling while it lasted - and then Clarke goes and reaps the benefit. In fact, she’s usually able to go directly to haul said benefit upstairs to a bedroom and reap away for hours. But, it’s fine. It works for us, and it’s fun. It’s fine. _Sometimes it’s a little bit not fine, but mostly it’s fine._

  
“You sure you’re up for this tonight? I could go find O?” _Like hell you will._

  
“I’m fine” _Tonight I might be a little bit not fine._

  
She closes the distance and her lips are on mine. Then, my mind stops working and my hands start moving. One tangles her hair, the other glides down her waist and just below the hemline of her tank. I pull her in closer and air is forced out of her. One of her hands finds my jawline and her fingers gently trace it. It’s soothing and acts to simmer the aggression I didn't entirely intend on being so forceful. She bites my lower lip, and I flinch shock and slight pain, but her tongue quickly runs over it. It makes two more torturously slow passes before dipping into my parted lips to tease my tongue. I realize I’m just sitting there like and idiot - lips parted, letting her explore. The tip of my tongue responds and carefully they toss over one another. All my focus in on the chess game of movements between us. She draws back and rests her forehead on mine, and I open my eyes to find her soft blue piercing me. The gentle smile she gives, just about halts my ability to breathe. She changes the angle and her nose follows the line of mine as she moves. Our cheeks brush and her lips find my ear and I hear a quiet “Thanks, babe - That was perfect”, before I feel the fleeting peck on my cheek and she's gone.

  
My eyes finally open, and they look around to spot the blonde, fingers interlaced with the mop-headed victim of the night cross the room and head for the stairs to find an empty room. It’s when they pass the bottom of the stairs that my eyes cease there tracking to find a stunned looked doe-eyed beauty with jet black hair looking directly at me. I can see her eyes shimmer even from across the room and its like a cartoon, I swear I can see her lip quake. _Oh crap._

  
I hop down from the counter and damn near fly across the room and out the front door that she had just come and subsequently left through.

  
“Costia, hold up!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Costia, hold up!” I squeeze out the front door as a couple I don’t recognize slip in. _I get that this is a college party - technically we are in college and this is a party, but this is getting to be a bit of stereotypical frat party, even for us…_ She doesn’t turn to face me, but she stops in her tracks halfway down the walkway leading up to the front door. 

“Cos, hey! It’s good to see you, I saw you come in.” I wince a little as the words slip out. _No I watched you walk out. Right after I’m pretty sure you saw me kissing some blonde girl that distracted me from seeing you come in._ She turns to face me, and I’m met with gorgeous crystal blue eyes. She’s biting the inside of her bottom lip, just slightly - but I can tell. Her face seems desolate of emotion that usually is so vibrant and readable.

“Hey Lexa.” Her tone is completely monotone, not angry - just placid. I smile at her, hoping I can draw away some of the hurt that I know I’ve already caused tonight. 

“ You look great, it’s good to see you. Do you want to come in for a drink?” _What’s that crap? Do better than that._ Costia clearly agrees. _Definitely the wrong thing to say._ Her hands find her hips, her eyes find the ground, then they find a flickering lamppost a couple door down. Finally, they find mine. I feel myself relax as I see her typical self-assured deposition return. I feel dirty for my involvement of striping her of that, even if just momentarily. 

“ Lexa, I’m going to be completely honest with you for a minute here, so I really hope you can handle that. I have a lot of fun with you We’ve worked together all year, and this is the first time we had ever planned anything outside of work. I know that I’m the only one from work that you asked to come tonight, and I was really hoping that might have meant you’ve been interested in me like I am in you. - ” She pauses and takes a stuttered breathe. That’s her only tell that anything she’s just said has carried any weight with her. 

Her composure is stunning, I’ve always been drawn to her for her inner strength. It spills out into everything she does, and she uses it to elevate those around her. She comes across so confident in herself that she doesn't seek validation from others. It’s as though she seeks others out with the intention of validating _them._

 _“ -_ I walked in, and you were kissing someone. I don’t fault you for that, she’s gorgeous. But, I’m embarrassed. You either don't care about me the way I hope, or you do care about me like that and are sending me totally messed up signals. Either way, I’m a little bummed out right now, and I think tonight is the wrong time for me to try and figure out which one it is.” With that, she walks away. No biting statement or well deserved angry blow at me. Just a direct statement of facts.

Reeling a little bit from the sudden blast of information and fading haze of alcohol, I turn and walk back into the house, significantly more disinterested in continuing the night here. 

“Lexie!!!!” Ravens voice echoes above the music playing from the direction of the living room as soon as I walk in the door.

“Ah. It’s Lex - ah, Ray” I snark at her. It’s uncalled for, and I brace for the rebuttal that I know will be exceptionally well placed.

“That stick must hurt” Anya snipes at me from under Raven on that couch where they have - along with Lincoln and Octavia - cuddled up in each others laps. It’s new, the thing between An and Ray, but in a way it feels natural. It’s undefined which I think is part of it, and over the past few weeks since they became more forward with whatever _it_ is with the group, we have all noted that _it_ is definitely not exclusive. But, they aren’t each others second choices. The nights, like tonight, they are here and together, undoubtedly and I like that. I like that they value and respect each other enough to choose their time together and make everything else work however they need it to. 

“Have anything to do with Costia running out?” Octavia chips in with raised eyebrows and a knowing, smug, smirk. “Did you catch her?”

“Yeah, I’ll have to figure it out another day though.” I’m not going into details with these guys right now. They have a habit of trying to pry further into my relationships when they drink than when they are sober - when they know better. 

“ It’s funny how good, sweet, pleasant girls aren't as receptive to the ‘hot-lesbian-jealousy’ thing you and Clarke do, as the fucktoys she aims to please, eh?” _We’re going to talk about respect for your friends choices in the morning Anya._ Her lips are threatening a sideways grin, but her eyes betray her and the teasing remark lands, as intended, as a reminder of her opinion on Clarke and my activities together. 

I’ve come to realize it’s probably a popular opinion. I don't think Clarke has quite noticed, partially because she rarely is around for very long after, but I definitely have enough of a sense that a handful of our friends are getting a little irritated with our tipsy antics. Anya is just the only one fed up enough to have called me on it. A couple weeks ago while eating ice-cream with Frosted Flakes, watching Friends during a Sunday hangover recovery sesh. In all honesty, I should have expected it with all the pointed glares as the episode that she had picked where Joey and Rachel can’t make it work because they are too close played. But as the theme played for the next episode, her flood gates breeched and launched into a spiel about how disrespectful it was to willingly play peoples emotions like that, and that it was starting to get harder to navigate the two of us, and how it was going to end up hurting one of us or, more likely, several people around us, and why don't we just have the balls to go up and flirt with someone we are interested in without using each other, and how it was a little gross. _Wow, okay shit - I get it okay, you don't like it._ So I told her to mind her own damn business and go fuck Raven, or some guy from the bar, or some girl from the party - got up from the couch and almost broke my bowl slamming it into the sink, storming off to take a shower. She was gone when I got out. The next day I brought her coffee to the gym where she worked and apologized. And continued to do that for the following week before including the acknowledgement of what she had said, and agreeing to put more thought into how our actions effect those around us. 

Her comment was made to set me off. Rub in the salt, knowing that I had, in fact, invited Costia to the party tonight hoping to spend more one-on-one time with her. More so, that I had, in fact, been so stupidly oblivious to everything around me but Clarke, that I definitely hurt someone that I cared about’s feelings. It’s a well placed ‘I told you so’. It’s also true enough that I spin on my heels, digging my coat off the hook at the door and walking out and down the street to the Griffins, quietly letting myself in and grabbing water and a piece of bread before heading to the downstairs guest room that’s been made up for girls. 

I know, that even if I do manage to fall asleep for a couple hours, I’ll be awoken by three or four very drunk friends as they will all try to pile on the bed with me and crash. But for now, this is safe and alone, which is exactly all I’m able to handle for the rest of this night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited, but I'll fix that - sorry if it's too distracting. I have a pretty set vision where I'd like this Fic to go, but please let me know what you think - writing, content, style, anything!


End file.
